First Match Jitters
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Percy is there for Oliver during his nervousness over the first match. And thirty minutes later, when Oliver wakes up in the hospital wing, Percy is still there.


"Nervous?" Percy asks.

Oliver offers him a grin, but they both know how forced it looks. He sighs. "Terrified," he admits. "It's my first match. What if I muck things up?"

Percy laughs, shaking his head. "Please. I overheard Charlie talking about how brilliant you are," he says. "You're going to do just fine, Oliver."

Oliver nods, but he still trembles. He clears his throat. "Surprised you don't have a book with you to read or something. Aren't matches beneath you?"

With a roll of his eyes, Percy nudges his best friend with his shoulder. "Oi! Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't like the sport. I just prefer watching," he explains.

Charlie approaches, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Time for the team to meet up," he announces.

Oliver swallows the last of his toast before looking at Percy, a nervous smile on his lips. "Wish me luck?"

"Break a leg."

…

Percy feels awkward as he makes his way through the crowd. Maybe he should have skipped it and spent the day in the library. He hardly knows anyone in his own. But he's promised his best friend that he'd watch his first match, and he fully plans to honor that promise.

"Over here, Perce!" Bill calls, gesturing him closer, and Percy is grateful. "I say we'll win with about a seventy point lead. What do you think?"

"Slytherin has new players. Hard to evaluate their performance. But regardless of winner, I'll see it's by a slim margin. Thirty points. No, I'm not betting."

"You're no fun," Bill teases as Madam Hooch steps out on the pitch.

She gives her signal, and fourteen players shoot into the air. Percy eagerly keeps his eyes on Oliver as he flies to the goals. He's glad to see that his friend's nerves have worn off. Oliver looks more confident now that he's on a broomstick, as though it's his natural habitat.

He hardly pays attention to the action around him. He wants to watch every brilliant save that Oliver makes.

And then, in the blink of an eye, a Bludger slams into his friend's head. Without even thinking about it, Percy rushes to the pitch, Bill close behind, as Oliver collides with the ground.

"They'll have to find a reserve if we have any hope of playing," Bill says.

But Percy hardly cares. For the first time in his school career, he ignores the teachers, hurrying to Oliver's side. "Oliver? Oliver?"

"Stand back, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall says, and Bill pulls Percy away as their Head of House examines Oliver. "He'll need to go to the hospital wing."

"I'll take him," Percy offers quickly.

"I'll help," Bill says.

Professor McGonagall nods. "Thank you, boys."

…

Percy stays by Oliver's side the entire half hour it takes him to wake up. "Did we win?"

"No clue. Match is still going on."

Oliver groans, sitting up. "Gotta get back their. My team-"

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Wood," Madam Pomfrey says, placing a potion in his hand. "Drink up. You should be cleared by lunch."

Oliver sighs, defeated. "Was it bad?"

"Bludger. Hit you pretty hard, but I think the fall might have been the worst part," Percy answers. "You know, when I told you to break a leg, I didn't mean literally."

Oliver laughs. A small smile pulls at his lips despite his misery. "I'll keep that in mind next time. If there is a next time."

"What are you talking about? Of course there will be."

"Perce, I didn't even last ten minutes," Oliver points out.

Percy shrugs. "Charlie likes you. He'll make sure you stay. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll bet one day you'll even make Captain. I'll bet you'll be the greatest Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen and go on to play professionally someday."

Oliver chuckles. He reaches out, taking Percy's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Dream big for me, Perce," he says.

"I will. And when I'm right, you owe me a drink."

"A drink? I'll buy you a whole meal after my first professional match," Oliver says, grinning. "Complete with dessert."

Percy smiles, sinking back in his chair. "I hope you know I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."


End file.
